


The Little Merman

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day Eight: Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman

The thrift shop they were in smelled of the old ladies behind the till. The racks were full of old pieces that, though in good condition, had clearly seen better days. Miles tugged on a fur coat and turned to Tristan. "What do you think? A little understated, right?" He spun in a tight circle as Tristan eyed him up and down.

"I'd have to agree. It definitely needs something..." His eyes scanned the rails and lit up as he spotted a brown fedora with a feather stuck to the side. "Aha!" he exclaimed, grabbing the hat and pushing it into Miles' chest. "This, put it on."

Miles raised his right eyebrow but did as he was told. "And?"

Tristan pulled Miles towards him. "Perfection. I can resist you no longer. Take me right here." He placed a hand on his forehead and swayed backwards.

Miles laughed and pushed Tristan off of him. "I think the nice old ladies would have a heart attack if I did that."

He replied, placing the hat back where Tristan had found it.

"Who says that'd be a bad thing?" Tristan mumbled. He went back to browsing the racks as Miles removed the coat. Tristan squealed and pulled a shirt from the rack "This, this is perfect."

"Let me see?" Miles asked, as he smoothed his hair. Tristan held the blue shirt up against his chest and turned to Miles with a quirked brow. "Well?"

Miles chuckled, "Yeah, I think that'll do. Miss O had better be impressed. There's even fish on it."

"The theme _is_ The Little Mermaid, what else could I possibly wear? Shell bras are not for me, though I do look great in purple."

"What about a puffy blouse?" Miles replied

"And look like a Shakespearean peasant? No thank you." Tristan continued eyeing the shirt but Miles pulled Tristan towards him.

"I was more thinking," he said seductively, "Prince Eric."

Tristan smiled incredulously. "You have a thing for Prince Eric?"

"I have a thing for you. And maybe I'd love to see you in something a little more... regal."

Tristan eyed him for a moment, noting the way Miles' pupils had dilated. "Ok," he said, placing the blue shirt back on the rail. "I'll keep looking."


End file.
